Prue's return
by Aviva426
Summary: After a few years of being witches, the Charmed ones lose Prue. But one day, the elders decide to bring her back, reuniting them once again. I'm really sorry I am terrible at summaries. This is how I think it should happen and this is my first story so feel free to do some R
1. Chapter 1

_**Patricia's P.O.V.**_

I sat in the attic, the book of shadows in my hand. My sister Piper entered the room.

"Paige won't answer her phone," she said worriedly.

"Yeah well if l was a psycho killer, answering my cell phone would be the last thing on my mind," l replied.

Phoebe, my other sister strolled in. "l tried scryning for Paige but nothing came up," she said.

Okay let me pause. In case your lost, let me fill you in. My full name is Patricia Halliwell. I have three sisters. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. I had four sisters but the oldest one Prue died. Since then it wasn't fun to me. I was just waiting for it to backfire on everyone else. I eventually snapped out of it though. My sisters need me. Plus l had to move on with my life so l did.

I looked over at Piper. She seemed sad, she barely spoke all day. Then just like that our youngest sister decided to be a (female dog). I don't know if she had PMS or _**something** _but she was so ignorant and wanted to have a fight with everyone. Then she went on total rampage mode and turned into a wreck. _**Then** _she turned into this random creature and stormed away starting a little reign of terror. She injured about 6 people and then now we can't find her. Piper was even more upset. The first reason was because it was Prue's birthday tomorrow. In exactly three weeks she would've died. Prue's death was hard on all of us but Piper the most. Her **_brilliant_** solution was to block all emotion and pretend everything was okay. That didn't work out too well for her. It's a long story.

**_Piper's P.O.V._**

I caught both of my sister's looking at me. "What?" l asked. I looked at both of them. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

l saw them give a quick glance to each other. What was that? Phoebe walked over and leaned on me.

"Piper, honey are you okay?" Okay hold it. When someone says honey it means that either

**A)** They are trying to comfort me.

**B) **They are worried about me or

**C) **Both of them which was even worse.

I looked at Phoebe. She met my eyes and smiled warmly. Worried. Definitely worried.

"Yeah," l said absently. "Why?" Phoebe looked at Patricia for help.

Patricia walked up and put her chin on my shoulder. "lt's just that you've been a little quiet lately," she said.

I had a sinking feeling that l knew where she was going. "I'm fine, really," l said.

She looked at me but I had to look away. She had the same green eyes that Prue had. I missed her so much. She was like a mom, since our mom died. I was allowed to feel sad about my sister wasn't l?

I turned away from them. "Stop worrying about me and try to find Paige," l said quietly.

Phoebe sighed then turned to Patricia. "Did you try the calling of a lost witch spell?" she asked.

"Yeah but this child is more than lost," she replied. "Try it again."

l walked out of the attic and into my room where I opened the closet and picked up a leather jacket that l haven't touched in over 2 years. I sat on the ground curling up and draped the jacket over my shoulders. It was my sister's favorite jacket. I moved a little and something fell out of the jacket. It was Prue's necklace. That was it. I started sobbing.

**_Patricia's P.O.V._**

Phoebe looked at Piper as she left the room. "I'm worried about her," she confessed.

I was too. "Don't worry she'll be fine," l assured my younger sister."Just look in a bunch of dark alley's, that's where most people tend to get attacked."

Phoebe looked uncertain. "Go on, I'll talk to her."

Phoebe nodded and hugged me. "l love you!" she called.

"l love you too, don't get jumped!" l called out to her.

Phoebe made a face before heading out the door. I looked at the Book Of Shadows. _This thing really needs an index, _I thought as I walked out of the attic. I walked past Piper's room on my way downstairs when l heard sobbing. I peeked my head inside and found Piper on the ground, curled up and crying her heart out. She was wearing Prue's leather jacket.

_That explains it. _I silently crossed the room and sat next to her. She was still crying, probably not even noticing that l was next to her. I leaned over and gave her a hug. She lifted her head, clearly surprised and looked at me but didn't pull away. Unlike Prue she didn't shut down her emotions completely. _Not that well anyways. _I held her while she cried on my shoulder and she calmed down eventually. I looked at her tear streaked face and realized how small she looked. Even though she was only a year older than me, she looked like the younger one.

I pushed some hair out of her face. "You feel any better?" l asked. Piper nodded and gave a small smile.

I got up and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be in the attic," l said. Then, out of nowhere, the room filled with bright blue lights and Leo orbed in, seeing Piper and I hugging.

"Did l interrupt something? I'm sorry I'll just go," he said turning away.

"No," l said grabbing his arm. "lt's fine, really. I was just leaving," l said walking quickly out of the room.

I went downstairs and got a bottle of soda before transporting upstairs. I was too lazy to take the stairs. I know that has personal gain tattooed all over it but _whatever_. Plus, it's not like we have much to do anymore. We had the ultimate battle, we saved the world and any demon that was stupid enough to strike would get his sorry ass kicked. I sat in a chair and called for the Book Of Shadows. It disappeared from the table at the front and reappeared in my hands. I flipped it open and looked for the calling of a lost witch spell._Found it._

I saw Phoebe's sweater on the floor. I picked it up and was suddenly thrown in a premonition. Phoebe was walking down an alley looking for Paige when suddenly she appeared behind her and started talking to her although l couldn't hear what she was saying. She advanced towards Phoebe and Phoebe threw a potion on the ground. _You go girl!_

Paige went flying through the air and got up, brushing herself off. She hissed at Phoebe then -get this- a green energy ball came flying out of her hands and hit Phoebe sending to flying into a wall. She tried to get up but Paige jumped her and started choking her.

That was it. _Oh no, what am l supposed to do?_ _I should've known better then to have Phoebe go in an alley in the middle of the night! Was was wrong with Paige?!_ I had to save Phoebe.

_Ooh when l get my hands on Paige..._I opened the attic window and jumped out and flew in the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe's P.O.V.

I walked through an alley looking for Paige. "Paige?" l yelled. "Paige!" Nothing. This was the fifth alley that l had checked out and Paige wasn't in any of them. "Paige!" "Looking for me?" an icy voice replied. I slowly turned around and came face to face with Paige. "Paige! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Paige had an evil look in her eye. She started walking towards me slowly. I backed up but Paige kept looking at me. Her eyes turned completely black and fire flashed in it. Was she possessed? "Paige?" l whispered. She gave me a cold, hard stare. I put my hands in my pocket and curled it around a small bottle. It was a potion. "Paige, you're stronger than this," l said. I really didn't want to do this. If she was possessed than it would knock her out but if she was completely evil...she would die. "Paige, please don't make me do this," l said. In response she charged towards me. I took out the potion and whipped it at Paige. It fell in front of her and a big explosion came from it. Paige cried out as the impact of the explosion sent her flying into a brick wall. She collapsed on a cluster of trash cans. Did it work? Was she dead? I took a cautious step forward. Paige wasn't there? What the- "Looking for me?" said a voice. Deja vù much? I turned around. "You like my illusion?" Illusion? Okay then. "Then you'll love this." Before l could react she threw a green energy ball at me. I went soaring through the air and hit the back wall. Ow! Stupid Paige. I tried to get up but found that l couldn't. Paige walked over to me. "Green energy ball," she said. "Makes the victim paralyzed." l felt my body go stiff. She took out a dagger. "That'll make my job much easier," she said. My whole upper body gone stiff. Paige was standing over me, a smug look on her face. The shadows casted over her face made her look even more evil. "Any last words?" she said fingering the dagger. I had nothing to say to that little *cough cough* "Very well then," Paige said. She smiled again. I glared at her and with all my might l kicked her. She cried out in pain and dropped the dagger. I tried to move my hands to grab it. Slowly, l began to feel my hands again. I grabbed the dagger. Paige looked at me, her face red. "You're gonna pay," she said in a dark voice. She bent down to take the dagger. I had a tight grasp on it. "Give it to me," she said in a dark, scary voice. "No," l said. I kicked her again and she slumped to the ground. I got up and started running but she tackled me to the ground, knocking the dagger out of my hand. She sat on top of me & began to choke me. I struggled and tried to pry her off of me. Somehow, she was ten times stronger now then she ever was before. I struggled harder and she only laughed. "What's the matter?" she asked mockingly. "You have enough yet?" She laughed again. I gasped for air and tried to scream but my voice got caught in my throat. I saw black spots clouding my vision and l felt myself become light-headed. Colors bust before my eyes and l could no longer see anything in front of me. "Paige," l choked out. "Please." l heard her laugh, mocking and echoing. It felt so far away. "lt was almost too easy," she said. I saw something next to her, (her arm?) raise up. She released her grip on me. I gasped and tried to catch my breath. Then l saw something sharp glint in the nightlight. Before l could realize what was going on, Paige dropped her arm quickly. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. Paige just stabbed me with the dagger! I cried out in pain and Paige laughed again. "Who's gonna save you now?" she asked and started choking me again, her nails digging into my skin. Every few seconds, her grasp would become tighter and tighter. My whole body became stiff again. The black spots clouded my vision and colors burst before my eyes. "Almost too easy," l heard Paige say. "The source will be very pleased." I could barely hear her. She seemed so distant, so far away. The spots became larger and larger and l passed out.

Patricia's P.O.V.

I flew through the night sky, looking for anyone looking like a psycho killer. I was flying down a street when l saw someone walking away from an alley, a dagger in their hand. I wasn't sure, but it looked like it had blood on it. It was Paige. I started following her when suddenly she disappeared out of thin air. How did she...? I was so mad right now. I remembered the premonition that l had. It took place in an alley, at night. Paige just exited from an alley...I landed on the ground and bolted to where Paige was a few minutes ago. I looked around. There was nobody there. I creeped down deeper in the alley and looked around. Everything looked normal. I was about to turn back when l saw something out of the corner of my eye. There was a pile of junk in one corner. I saw a foot sticking out of that pile. Well, something wasn't right here. I ran over and started pulling the junk away. I pulled it away and gasped. Under it was Phoebe. She was extremely pale and bleeding on her face. I pulled away the rest of the things and gasped again. Her stomach was bleeding heavily. She was stabbed. I remembered seeing the dagger in Paige's hand. Oh gosh. "Phoebe?" l shook her lightly. "Come on Phoebe." l slapped her face lightly and I started crying when it became clear that Phoebe wasn't responding. She wasn't breathing. It was almost impossible to tell if she was unconscious or dead. I held up her arm and felt her pulse. She had one, but barely. I had to get her home. "Leo!" l screamed. "Leo!" Nothing. Phoebe's pulse became slower. I grabbed Phoebe and transported back home, into the attic. "Piper!" l screamed at the top of my lungs. Piper rushed upstairs. "What's wrong?" She looked at Phoebe. "What happened?" l was crying so hard that l couldn't speak. "l sent her out to find Paige and she attacked her," l wailed. "l can barely fell her pulse, she's dying Piper!" l broke down sobbing. Piper kneeled down next to Phoebe. "Come on Phoebe wake up," she said. Goodness. Deja vù again! First Prue now her. I stopped crying and filled with rage. If Phoebe died then l would MURDER Paige. I don't care. "LEO!" l screamed. Leo orbed in. "What's wrong?" ls he blind? For crying out loud, he's standing over Phoebe! I stomped over to him and grabbed his shirt collar. "You better heal her or the next person to die will be you," l growled. "Patricia," Piper said. I ignored her. "I'm serious Leo," l said. "She's dying." lt was all my fault. I let go of him and buried my face in my hands. Leo stood over Phoebe. Leo put his hands on Phoebe and it started glowing. Piper and l stood by, watching.

Piper's P.O.V.

I stood next to Patricia, not noticing that she was there until she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked at her and she gave me a small smile. I was extremely glad that she was there at the moment. If she wasn't then l swear that l would've burst into tears by now. Please don't let this happen to Phoebe, l thought. I can't afford to lose a sister. Not again. "Leo," l choked. "Why is it taking so long?" lt's been about five minutes since he's tried to heal her. I mean, it's a stab wound for crying out loud! I'm pretty sure that he could fix that. "l don't know, she's not responding. I can feel her heart beat but barely. She's too far out. I'm sorry." He gave me a sad look. I started shaking. "What are you trying to say?" l tried to keep my voice together but it cracked. "I'm trying Piper," he said. "She won't respond. I don't think l can save her." "Don't you dare say that Leo!" l cried. "Don't give up on her! Don't make me lose her. I can't lose her Leo! I just can't!" l started sobbing and Patricia gave me a hug. She was crying too. We stood there crying when all of a sudden we heard a weird noise. Patricia and l pulled away and looked at eachother. "Did you do that?" she asked. I shook my head. "You?" She shook her head. We looked at Leo. "Leo?" His face was full of concentration. "She's slipping away," he said. "No," Patricia whispered. She was silently crying. We heard the noise again. "Come on Phoebe. Don't give up now," Leo mumbled to himself. Patricia was crying on my shoulder and l stood there watching Leo when all of a sudden l heard moaning. It was so quiet that l almost didn't hear it. Patricia looked up. We heard it again, slightly louder. It was coming from Phoebe. I think. Before l could process what was happening l heard a gasp. Phoebe sat up quickly and started coughing and gasping and wheezing. "Phoebe!" Patricia and l yelled at the same time. We ran over to her and hugged her. She was shaking and so confused. "Wha-what happened?" Phoebe asked. "lt was Paige," Patricia said, her words bitter. "I'm going to kill her." She looked at Phoebe who was still extremely pale. "Do you need anything?" l asked Phoebe. She stood up and shook her head. "l just feel a little-" she stopped and collapsed to the ground. Patricia and l caught her before she hit the hard ground. Patricia transported us downstairs and we seated Phoebe on a couch. She still looked pale. I gave her some water. After a few minutes she returned to her normal self. She told us about how Paige attacked her and paralyzed her and finally how she choked Phoebe until she passed out."l have to cast the spell," she said and transported upstairs.

Patricia's P.O.V.

I grabbed the book of shadows and quickly flipped through the pages. To call upon a lost witch. To call upon a lost witch. To turn back time? To find something lost? Why is it that l can never find it when l want to but when l don't want it then it conveniently pops up? I found the spell after a few minutes. Alright Paige, l thought. I'm gonna get you. I chanted the spell. At first nothing happened. Then a small wind flew through and it became lager and more powerful until there was a mini-tornado in the room. Finally it stopped and a girl that looked to be a little older than Piper fell out of nowhere. She fell hard on the ground and didn't move. Did l just conjure a dead witch in my attic? Oh great. All l know is that it wasn't my sister. I looked at her. She reminded me of Prue. The pale skin, the jet black hair. I felt a pang in my gut but l quickly pushed it away. The spell backfired. It didn't help me get my sister. I slowly inched towards the person. I kneeled next to the girl and shook her shoulders. "Hey," l said softly. She fell face down on the floor so l turned her over. She stirred and woke up. I gasped loudly. I was seeing things. I closed my eyes and looked at the girl again. She still looked the same. Looks like the spell didn't backfire after all. I did find a VERY lost witch. I was looking at the face of Prue Halliwell, my sister who died nearly 4 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

I started breathing quickly and I backed up. "Piper?" I called. "We have a little situation up here."

Prue started walking towards me. "Piper!" I astral projected myself into the kitchen and tapped Piper.

She jumped and whirled around. She was about to say something but stopped when she heard a noise from upstairs. "What was that?" she asked me.

I ignored her question "Piper, I just cast the calling the calling of a lost witch spell and our sister appeared in the attic."

Piper looked appalled. "Why would you leave Paige alone?! With the book too?! Are you crazy?!"

I shook my head. "I didn't. Paige isn't even in the attic," I said.

"What? You just said-"

"It's not Paige." Piper gave me a look.

"It's Prue. Prue's in the attic," I said.

"What? Patricia, that's ridiculous. You and I both know that Prue's dead."

"Oh yeah? Try telling that to the girl upstairs! Piper please come with me," I pleaded.

"Oh alright," Piper said and started up the stairs. I projected back into my original body.

I gasped and found myself on the floor and my arm was hurting. _Must've been when I fell._

Prue was kneeling over me. "Are you okay?" she asked me.

"You just kind've passed out there."

_Oh, did I?_ I thought sarcastically. I stared at her and didn't say anything.

She looked concerned and didn't _look_ like she was possessed. Piper stormed into the room

and when she saw Prue she froze and turned into a deadly pale. She started shaking badly

and had to hold onto the door frame to keep from collapsing. Prue stood up and started walking towards her and Piper raised her hands to blast her. When I saw

where she was going, I ran got up and ran over to her. "Piper, Stop!" I screamed just as Leo orbed in and saw what she was going to do.

"Piper stop!" he said and she looked at him in disbelief.

"Why?" Piper asked. "She's evil. There's no way that she's alive. This is just a demon. It has to be."

Prue was crying while she looked at Piper in disbelief. "I'm not evil," she whispered.

"She's not," Leo agreed. "The elders sent her here. She's supposed to be here. The ultimate battle is over and they agreed that it was

time for you to be reunited with her."

I got up while glaring at Leo. "When did you know this? There's no way

that this was a split second decision."

Leo looked guilty. "A while," he admitted. _Thanks for sharing,_I thought.

"And _during_ that while, it just happened to slip your mind," Piper said coldly. "I'm sorry," he said simply.

"How do we know that this isn't some messed

up test?" Piper asked. "Yeah, they have a habit of testing us randomly with no warning," I jumped in. I heard footsteps.

"What is all that noise?" Phoebe asked as she came in. She saw Prue and stopped cold. "What the-" she started. "I'm

seeing things. I have to be. Do any of you see Prue standing in the attic or is it just me? It's just me. It has to be. Piper,

I think I'm seeing things."

"Actually you're not seeing things. I did the calling of a lost witch spell and who to come but the most lost one of all."

Phoebe looked at Prue. "How so we know it's really you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I guess that you'll just have to trust me," Prue replied. We stood there staring daggers at Prue.

"Look," Leo said. "You always wanted Prue back. And Piper, you always said that if there was one change that you

would make it would be that Prue never got killed. You have a chance to have Prue back permanently and you guys

are rejecting it. Why? I thought this was all you wanted."

"Leo, nothing ever comes this easy. Everything we had always came with a price. Even your relationship with Piper. It

was forbidden and when you guys came together you had some sort of problem so it's unbelievable that the elders just

decide to give us Prue without any warnings or consequences. The question is why? They took you away so we would fight.

Why would they take Prue away?" I crossed my arms.

"I_ told_ you to tell them," Prue hissed to Leo. Leo sighed.

"You know what, you're right. It is a test." Piper, Phoebe and I groaned.

"They wanted to see if were able to handle

your responsibilities if they gave you Prue back. If you do, she stays for good."

"What if we don't?" Phoebe asked.

"Then I will never see you guys again," Prue said. The room was dead silent.

"Guys, please believe me." Prue's voice was shaking. "Please."

I started crying too. One weakness about me: I'm highly sensitive and really naïve so if someone

started crying I would too.

"Prove it," I whispered. Prue looked at me and then put her focus on a chair that was in the attic.

She waved her hand and it slid across the room. Okay, so she had the same powers. Did that mean that it was really Prue?

Then again, she wasn't possessed, had the same powers, and Leo was backing her up. I looked at her and remembered how

much I did miss her and how much I wanted her back. She was right there. Right in front of me.

"It really is you," I whispered I walked up to her and hugged her. All the crying that I held in for the past 4 years spilled out. I started sobbing on her shoulder and she

held me and stroked my hair. I missed her so much. Phoebe and Piper still didn't look as convinced.

"If you're Prue then prove it," Phoebe said. "Tell me something that only I and you know." Prue thought about it for a minute and a smile crossed her face.

She motioned for Phoebe to come closer and whispered in her ear. Phoebe's eyes went wide and quickly filled with tears.

"Oh my gosh, it really is you," she said and hugged her. (A.N. I didn't know how else Prue would convince Phoebe unless it was a secret between the both of them)

Piper stood there, staring at her. Her breath became faster and she walked over and joined our hug.

"I missed you," she said. "They said that we would never be able to see you again. They said...they said..."

she broke off and started sobbing.

"It's okay. I'm here now," Prue said reassuringly. She was crying too. We stood there, hugging

and crying for a long time.

We sat in my room a few hours later, talking to Prue. "I miss this room so much," she said.

"Yeah, me too," Piper said. "I remember how we had to share it because of Phoebe and everyone else had separate rooms. We had some

times in here." Prue smiled.

"I remember that we would always stay up late, talking to each other."

"Yeah, I remember the lack of sleep that I had thanks to you guys never shutting your mouths," I said.

My mouth curled into a smile. "I also remember the countless times that you sneaked out and we had to cover for you."

Piper laughed. "Oh yeah good times." Phoebe said.

"Prue," Piper said touching her leg gently. Prue jumped a little and gasped.

"Sorry." She gave a small smile.

"Are you okay?" She nodded. All of a sudden I thought of something.

"Wait a minute," I said. "What?" Piper asked. "lf the elders sent Prue down then it wasn't my spell that got her here."

"Yeah so?" Phoebe said.

_"SO,"_ I said. "lf it didn't get Prue here then what happened to the spell? I did it right so what happened to Paige?"

As if on cue, we heard a crash from downstairs. We looked at the door then at each other.

Prue grabbed Piper's hand and orbed downstairs while I grabbed Phoebe's hand and did the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Paige stood there, looking like the hot mess that she was, her eyes were a deep black and was_really_ creepy looking.

"Damn!" I exclaimed as I saw her.

"You're dead witches," she growled in a voice that was anything but hers.

"Hey! You're a witch too!" Piper protested.

"Yeah! And l prefer the term Wiccan-**_American_**!" l added.

Paige growled deeply and her eyes turned completely black.

Then, before we could stop her, she threw an energy ball at Piper. Piper, surprised at the sudden attack tried to freeze the flaming ball but wasn't fast enough. It hit her in the shoulder and she crashed into the wall.

Phoebe gasped and ran over to her as Paige finally noticed that she was there.

"I thought I took care of you," she growled before throwing another energy ball at Phoebe who jumped and levitated in the air.

Paige narrowed her eyes and threw multiple of them at the same time. Right as she made one that would no doubt kill her, I ran over to Paige and tackled her to the ground.

"You're not going to win this fight," I warned as I pinned her to the ground. Paige let out a dark, evil laugh.

"Oh, you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into," she said before disappearing before my eyes. I got up slowly and looked around me when suddenly Paige materialized in front of me and backhanded me so hard that I crashed into the wall. I heard Phoebe call out my name before Paige used the distraction to attack her too. Then just like that, she disappeared.

"Oh my God, guys are you okay?" I asked as I ran over to their side.

"Yeah, I think so," Piper said as she stood up then almost immediately fell back down.

"Scratch that, scratch that!" she squeaked and I looked over at her wounds that were bleeding heavily.

"Oh no, what do I do?" I moaned as I ran over to her side.

Phoebe stirred and opened her eyes slowly.

"Ow," she moaned put a hand to her forehead. "What the hell?"

"Don't move," I commanded as I slid over to her. "First aid kit!" The box appeared in my hands in bright purple lights. "Leo! We need your assistance again!" No answer, no orbs, nothing. _"Leo!_" I swore underneath my breath as I looked for the band-aids.

"Can't even get off his lazy ass to get over here," I mumbled and Phoebe gave off a weak laugh.

"I'm fine'" she insisted and I gave her a disbelieving look.

"You're bleeding'" I pointed out and she shrugged it off. "You probably have a concussion too...**_LEO_**!"

"Trisha, I'm perfectly fine," she said and sat up. "Just fix Piper."

"Oh my God," Prue whispered as she kneeled down next to me.

"Piper, are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Piper said softly as her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she slumped in my arms. I gave off a small squeak as Piper's breathing became slower.

"I can't stop the bleeding," I said softly and Phoebe shook her head in disbelief.

"Don't you dare give up on her," she said fiercely, her voice beginning to shake.

"I would never do that but Phoebe, I can't do_ANYTHING!"_

"Maybe I can," Prue said softly as she looked up at us. "I might be able to heal her."

"I don't care what it takes, just fix her," I snapped. Prue gently lifted my hand away from Piper's stomach, exposing her large and deep wound. Her eyes narrowing in concentration, she rested her hands on Piper's bruises. It took me a few seconds to realize that nothing was happening.

"What's wrong, why isn't it working?" Phoebe demanded.

"I don't know, I never really did this before," Prue replied nervously, her hands beginning to shake.

"Just take a deep breath and do your best," I said softly, trying to keep myself under control. I rested my hand on top of hers and Phoebe put hers on top of mine. Prue took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly, I felt a string of power surge through me, flowing all over my body. I hear Phoebe gasp and I knew I wasn't the only one to feel it.

I looked down to see Prue's hands glowing brightly, so brightly that I had to shield my eyes. Piper's wounds slowly started to heal then disappeared; she stirred and opened her eyes.

"What the hell?" she moaned and I threw my arms around her.

"You're okay!" I exclaimed and Piper gave off a small laugh.

"What happened?"

"Paige tried to kill us and almost succeeded," Phoebe said softly.

"What? We have to go find her," Piper said as she started to stand.

"What? No, you're staying here," Prue said stubbornly. Piper finally looked up at her as if she had just realized that she was standing there the whole time.

"But, but Paige-" she stuttered.

"NO," Prue replied firmly. "You and Phoebe will stay here while Patricia and I go and look for Paige."

"I am not staying here!" Phoebe said as she stood up.

"Dear God," I mumbled. "Fine, you go with Prue and I'll hold the fort down here with Piper."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Prue started as I avoided eye contact with her. If we didn't act fast, Paige would either kill someone or end up dead herself. I already lost one sister, I wasn't prepared to lose another.

"Just go," Piper said softly. "Worst to worst, you call Patricia and she'll be there in a second."

Prue's eyes flickered with interest and I quickly filled with dread.

"Don't even think about it," I warned as Piper and Phoebe eyed me in confusion.

"It's the perfect plan!" Prue protested and I glared at her.

"We're not letting you get yourself killed!" I snapped.

"If I don't then she'll kill one of you, that sounds like a MUCH better idea!" Prue shouted back. "Look, I have nothing to lose here, you do!"

"You have nothing to lose here?" I shrieked before Piper covered my mouth with her hand.

"I hate to interrupt but while you two are arguing, Paige is probably out there killing someone so I suggest that you two just shut up and fix this!" she snapped.

"Fine with me, are you coming Pheeb's?" Prue asked and walked out the door before she could respond.

"Hey! People still think you're dead you know!" I protested and grabbed Prue's arm. "At least let me take you there." Prue sighed and frowned.

"Fine," she agreed.

"Phoebe?"

"Just out of curiosity, what is the plan again?" she asked.

"We find Paige, drag her ass back home and fix her," Prue said firmly.

"You see, what if she attacks us? Did you SEE Phoebe earlier?"

"We have potions for a reason Patricia," Prue replied and I rolled my eyes.

_I refuse to put you in danger again,_I thought.

"I didn't come back here so you would baby me," Prue said softly and I looked at her in confusion.

"If you three are going then I am too," Piper insisted.

"Fine, let's go," I said and grabbed both of my sister's before bringing them to an abandoned street.

Prue took a deep breath and slowly released my hand. "Here goes nothing," she said. "Spread out, if you see her just start screaming." Just then we heard a loud scream.

"Already?" I wondered just as Phoebe's eyes went wide.

"Guys? Where's Piper?" Just then the scream came again, loud and escalated.

"Piper?" Prue shouted as we rounded the corner. We saw Paige holding our poor sister by the neck, strangling her.

_"Help me!"_ Piper choked out as Paige smiled.

"Who has the upper-hand now?" She asked as her eyes turned black.

"I don't know, you tell me," I replied as I took the bottled potion and threw it at her. Paige smiled as the bottle didn't take effect.

"Well, I'm out of ideas," I announced.

"You don't want Piper," Prue warned as she took a step closer. "You want me, don't you? That's why you came here, for me."

Paige tilted her head to the side in confusion. "I'm the one you want, not her."

Paige blinked and her eyes turned back to normal. "Prue?" she whimpered. Prue nodded and took a step forward, her hands still in the air.

"I'm right here," she said softly and Paige let go of Piper. Piper started gasping immediately and looked at Paige in anger.

"It really is you," Paige said and Prue smiled softly as she pulled Paige in for a hug. I quickly helped Piper up as I saw my two sisters embrace.

"Something's not right here," Phoebe said and suddenly Paige's eyes flashed black and she smiled evilly as she possessed a fireball in her hands.

"Not so fast; TRASHCAN!" I yelled and a trashcan flew through the air, knocking Paige off her feet. Prue stepped backwards as she held a potion in her hand.

"Nice try," she said and threw the potion but nothing happened and Paige suddenly disappeared.

"Not AGAIN," I moaned as my sisters stared at the ground, wondering what had just happened.

"Um, guys?" Phoebe said cautiously. "I'm getting the creeps, we should leave. Like NOW."

"I don't see what's so scary about alleys at this time of night," Piper said sarcastically and Phoebe frowned.

"Wait a minute..." Prue said as she started to walk off.

"Prue, where are you-" Phoebe started but was cut off as a sudden scream filled the air and Prue crashed hard into the wall behind us.

"Ow," she moaned as Paige came into view.

"Surprise," she said darkly. Suddenly, another Paige came into view. And another. And another. Before I knew it, there were dozens of them surrounding us.

"Great, just great, we're screwed!" Piper exclaimed.

"Way to stay on the positive side Piper," Prue replied. Paige lunged at her and Piper put up her hands for protection. Paige let out a blood-curling scream before she burst into flames and disappeared. I took the opportunity to call for an athame and attack the next Paige who tried to attack me. We quickly realized that we were outnumbered and there was no way we'd be able to fight them all off.

_Okay, think Patricia think_, I thought and suddenly had an idea.

"Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen!" All at once, all the duplicate Paige's disappeared.

_All except one._

Paige, the REAL one, backed up quickly and started running away when Prue stopped her.

"You're not going anywhere," she said and Paige started throwing an energy ball at her but Prue deflected it.

"Phoebe now!" Phoebe took the extra potion out of her pocket and threw it at Paige. Paige shook violently and let out a scream before dropping to her knees; a large, dark mist rose out of her body and disappeared.

"Is she back to normal?" I asked as I looked at her.

Prue shushed me and kneeled in front of Paige.

"Paige? Are you okay?" Paige finally looked up at Prue, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I didn't want to do it," she whispered.

"I know, it's not your fault," Prue replied and Paige stood shakily to her feet. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked at our eldest sister.

"Prue?"

"Yeah, it's me," Prue replied and Paige enveloped her into a tight hug.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.

"It's okay, it's not your fault," she said soothingly.

"Whoever or whatever did that is gone," I promised her as she wiped her eyes.

**_A few hours later:_**

"Hey Phoebe, do you still have that movie Kill it Before it Dies?"

"Is that even a question?" Piper replied as she sat next to me. We were in the living room, planning a movie marathon; just like old times.

"I missed this house," Prue commented as she took a handful of my popcorn.

"Sure Prue, just take the whole bag," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Okay," Prue said as she took it out of my hands.

"You know what, whatever. Popcorn!" Phoebe's bag flew out of her hands and into mine.

"Hey!" she protested, swatting at my arm.

"It's her fault, not mine," I defended, pointing at Prue.

"You guys act like a bunch of two year olds," Piper complained.

"No we don't!" Prue and I said simultaneously before we both burst out in a fit of giggles. Just then Paige came into the room, awkwardly standing at the doorway.

"Come on Missy Paige," Prue said, patting the empty space next to her. Paige sat next to Prue and grabbed a handful of my popcorn. Prue started to laugh as I narrowed my eyes at Paige.

"What?" she asked innocently and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I replied.

"So what are we watching?"

"We all picked a movie to watch. I chose A Walk To Remember, Piper chose The Notebook, we already know what Phoebe choose, and Prue choose... Wait, Prue what did you choose?"

"I didn't pick a movie, I don't think we'll be able to watch four, much less five."

"Fine with me, Paige where's yours?"

"Right here," Paige said deviously, holding up a movie. "Nightmare Ave."

"Nightmare Ave? Oh God, that movie gave me nightmares the last time I saw it!" Phoebe complained.

"It's called Nightmare Ave for a reason Phoebe," Prue teased as the first movie came on.

**Prue's P.O.V.**

The movie marathon was pretty much a waste, my sisters were more focused on talking to each other than they were on the actual movie. It had always ended up like this, this was how we bonded.

"What are you smiling about?" Phoebe asked as she looked at me.

Patricia watched my closely before breaking out in a smile. "She missed us," she said, reading my mind. "Aw! We missed you too!" We all got in one big group hug and stayed that way for a long time.

"It's good to have you back," Piper said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"It's good to be back," I replied softly.

A couple hours later I woke up with a jolt, but quickly relaxed as I realized that the thunderstorm outside woke me up. My sisters were fast asleep on the couch and I smiled at them, I missed them so much. I quickly got up and crossed the room to turn off the TV before grabbing a blanket from the chair and covering them with it. I sat down on the couch and Paige turned over and rested her head on my shoulder. Covering myself with the blanket, I got comfortable and closed my eyes.

_It's really good to be home, _I thought before falling asleep.

**A.N.**

**So that's the end of my first sory! In all honesty, I though that I wasn't going to finish it after all this time but decided to try! I hope you enjoy this story! Make sure to leave your review below. **

**^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A.N.**_

_**Okay so I had to cut this story short because I had some serious writers block but make sure to check out my other story, the Teenage Years. Make sure you also check out the poll on my profile.**_

_**:)**_


End file.
